Gone
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Aelita and Xana are stuck together in the First City. Xana starts to glitch. Can Aelita save him or not? Read for yourself and find out. Warning: OOC


Credentials to Beth Crowely's song Gone, and to The Apocryphal One for Carthago Delenda Est which was the inspiration for this short story.

Aelita's hand was still clutched tightly to the remote. She was trying to find why Xana had turned from the friend she once knew and loved into the despicable, unrecognizable monster that threatens them today. Aelita was fast forwarding until she saw something that made her press the pause button. Aelita then noticed a small 5-year-old version of herself crying in a corner while her father was about to turn off the supercomputer. Aelita then pressed the play button. The 5-year-old Aelita then got up and ran towards her father.

"Daddy, please don't do this, Xana can change. Please give him a chance." Aelita said.

"I'm sorry Aelita, but Xana won't change, he'll eventually do something terrible if left unchecked. So there's no choice but to turn off the Supercomputer." Aelita's father said.

Aelita's father then turned off the Supercomputer. Aelita then dropped the remote. Aelita then ran outside. Aelita then noticed Xana started glitching.

"Xana, are you okay?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but my connection with you is weakening." Xana said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know what's going on either, and since we can't contact Jeremy or do anything from here we're in deep trouble." Xana said.

"How come we're both in trouble?" Aelita asked.

"I placed an electric barrier around the Factory so those people can't get in, but if I go down,-" Xana was then cut off by Aelita.

"Then the barrier goes down to." Aelita said.

"Exactly, but there is one thing you can do." Xana said.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"Go to Sector 5 and get some energy from the Heart of Lyoko. Take some energy from it, and come back. I already have a Manta waiting for you." Xana said.

"But how am I supposed to get to Sector 5 without the teleporter?" Aelita asked.

"I'll use the rest of my energy to send you there." Xana replied.

Aelita then teleported and landed in sector 5. Aelita then sat down on the edge where she used to talk to her father.

(these are the lyrics for Beth Crowley's Gone.)

_"My greatest love is gone_

_He might as well have died_

_An imposter wears his face_

_One I barely recognize_

_Something burns inside of me_

_Anger eats me alive_

_But lock us both up in a cage_

_I'm the one who will survive_

_So are you happy now?_

_You got exactly what you wanted_

_You try to break me down, destroy me_

_Piece by piece_

_But I have made a vow_

_I won't live the life you made me choose_

_We're players in a game_

_That I don't intend to loose_

_My greatest love is gone_

_You took him far away_

_He sits right next to me_

_But he'll never be the same_

_You thief, you found my weakness_

_And you went on the attack_

_But look over your shoulder_

_See my target on your back_

_So are you happy now?_

_You got exactly what you wanted_

_You try to break me down, destroy me_

_Piece by piece_

_But I have made a vow_

_I won't live the life you made me choose_

_We're players in a game_

_That I don't intend to loose_

_Fight or flight?_

_Was the decision ever mine?_

_It was never mine_

_So are you happy now?_

_You got exactly what you wanted_

_You try to break me down, destroy me_

_Piece by piece_

_But I have made a vow_

_I won't live the life you made me choose_

_We're players in a game_

_That I don't intend to loose_

_We're players in a game_

_That I don't intend to loose."_ Aelita sang.

Aelita then got onto the back of the Manta which went near the Heart of Lyoko. Aelita then managed to touch the Heart of Lyoko and take some energy from it without destroying it. The energy looked like a blue version of Aelita's Energy Fields. The Manta then landed on a platform before turning into a Teleporter. Aelita then stepped into the Teleporter. Aelita then noticed when she got out she was back in the First City. Aelita then saw Xana, or what was left of him. Aelita could see right through him. Aelita then rushed over and handed Xana the energy. After Xana took the energy he was back to normal.

The End

Please leave a review, any advice/comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
